Delicatessen
by Hessefan
Summary: 30 drabbles para el reto Delicatessen del Foro Saint Seiya Yaoi (?) No, no me equivoqué de fandom XD. #6: "Extraviado". Luffy estaba tranquilo, sabía que su espadachín era fuerte.. * BL *.
1. Aprendizaje (Zoro & Brook)

**Delicatessen**

_Hessefan_

* * *

— **Disclaimer** **general** —

Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece.

— **Nota general** —

Mientras me vuelvo loca _ploteando_, corrigiendo y continuando tres longfics de este fandom (no cuento los longfics de otros fandoms) al mismo tiempo XD decidí tomar el "**Reto Delicatessen**" del foro **Saint Seiya Yaoi v.2.0** y así tener algo con lo que distraerme para no sentirme tan inactiva en el fandom, (¡que no estoy muerta, estuve de parranda escribiendo fics!) Quiero tenerlos completos antes de empezar a publicarlos y, al paso que voy, me va a tomar años (especialmente por Mil Soles, que no sé si va a ver la luz algún día de hecho u_u).

La idea del reto consiste en publicar un drabble cada día con una pareja diferente (sin repetir), pero me voy a tomar la libertad de subir los drabbles cuando pueda o quiera (culpen a la Universidad y a Rivaille). Va a haber de todo y serán **30 en total**, pero iré avisando el género según corresponda (para no sorprender a nadie).

Si tienen alguna petición especial, soy toda "ojos". No prometo cumplir con cada pareja que me propongan, pero las tendré presentes.

* * *

**Resumen**: Nunca subestimes el poder de la música.  
**Clasificación**: G.  
**Notas**: Si les interesa de referencia, para mí la canción que toca Brook con su violín es "Never meant to belong" de Shiro Sagisu, pero pueden poner en su lugar la que ustedes mejor les parezca.  
**Actualización**: 28 de agosto de 2013

* * *

**#26 Aprendizaje.  
[Brook & Zoro; Gen; 498 palabras]**

* * *

No recordaban de qué manera habían empezado. Brook y Zoro discutían sobre la música, el primero alegando sobre el poder de la misma, el segundo manifestando que el poder está en la fuerza. Y es sabido que si la fuerza te acompaña evitas pasar al lado oscuro.

Para el espadachín aquella discusión no tenía sentido, en especial porque Brook era de aquellos que amaban su pasión y no entendería, jamás, porque él era de los que no perdían el tiempo escuchando música. Se echó boca arriba en la cubierta y cerró los ojos, esperando que esa actitud pusiera el punto final a la vana discusión.

La tenue melodía no tardó en llegar a sus oídos. Al principio logró ignorarla haciendo uso de todo su caudal zen —y de la fuerza—, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, cada tonada del violín se filtraba por sus poros conmoviéndole. Cuando Brook finalizó el silencio en la cubierta era tal que acojonaba.

—¿Y, Zoro… has aprendido algo de este viejo saco de huesos? —preguntó, viendo como el jovencito se llevaba, espantado, una mano a la cara para comprobar que, en efecto, lloraba—. Nunca subestimes el poder de la música.

¡Joder! El gran Zoro Roronoa NO llora. Salvo cuando pierde una batalla, y más si es contra Mihawk. ¡Y bastante había tenido con las burlas de Perona! Se paró para irse cuanto antes del lugar, abochornado y sorprendido. Todavía sentía el nudo en la garganta y no podía reaccionar.

—¡Habrase visto, un pirata maricón!

—Sanji… tú estabas lagrimeando en la cocina —murmuró Chopper tras su espalda.

—¡Por la cebolla! —Se defendió sin peso, para enseguida dar la vuelta y señalarlo— Y te quedas sin postre.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —corrió tras su amigo, en pos de ablandarle el corazón.

—¿Cómo lograste eso, músico-_san_? —preguntó Robin, maravillada. Desde su reposera había sido testigo mudo de ese inusual acontecimiento. ¡Ni con la muerte del Merry le había visto llorar!

—Tiene que ver con el estado emocional de cada uno, Robin-_san_ —respondió con solemnidad—. Zoro necesitaba llorar. A veces las lágrimas lavan las penas que llevamos dentro, y la música es un gran aliado en esos casos. Más si tocas con el corazón y tienes un fin claro. Mi fin era conmover a Zoro y, dada su necesidad, no me resultó difícil conseguirlo.

—Fue muy gentil de tu parte, entonces —terció con una minúscula sonrisa.

—¡Yo no necesitaba llorar hoy, _man!_ —Franky lo hacía de fondo y a moco tendido.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó un recién llegado Luffy, en compañía de Usopp. Ambos habían dejado de lado la caña de pescar en cuanto vieron a Zoro pasar a un lado de ellos ¡llorando!

—Es un arma letal —concluyó Nami, obnubilada. Había visto toda la secuencia desde el cuarto del navegante—… un violín en Brook es un arma letal, chicos.

Nunca más un _Mugiwara_ se atrevió a cuestionarle a Brook el poder de la buena música. No cualquiera podía hacer llorar al ex cazador de piratas.

* * *

**Fin**


	2. Enemigo (Sanji & Robin)

**Resumen**: Hasta entonces su sueño le había ayudado a hacerse de muchos enemigos.  
**Clasificación**: PG.  
**Notas**: Tengo ganas de hacer un one shot con esta pareja ._., hay referencias a Water Seven y a un grande como lo fue -y lo sigue siendo- Martin Luther King. Lo que dice Sanji en cursiva son del canon del manga.  
**Actualización**: 12 de septiembre de 2013

* * *

**#14 Enemigo.  
[Sanji & Robin; Hetero; 499 palabras]**

* * *

La primera vez que sintió esa emoción arremolinándose en ella, fue cuando pisó el barco en calidad de polizón.

—_Linda señorita… bienvenida a bordo._

En todas esas caras desconocidas había descontento, pero en la de él en particular había corazones, mujeres, historias, valores, ideales y sueños.

—¡¿_Qué le dijiste a esta hermosa dama, desgraciado_?! —Le había gritado a su capitán, mientras todos mostraban, de diversas maneras, el disgusto que generaba tenerla allí.

Y la felicidad, desbordándose por esos ojos azules, cuando ella le pidió —a ese mismo que zamarreaba— unirse a la tripulación.

Aceptación de su parte. Rechazo en los demás; incluso del capitán al que poco tiempo después acabaría por servir con leal devoción. Hasta entonces su sueño le había ayudado a hacerse de muchos enemigos.

"_El amor fluye, _

_pero yo no soy más que un ennegrecido tronco que va a la deriva, _

_golpeado por la luz que tú me has enviado. _

_En un río voy, _

_por una cascada caeré. _

_Toma, una merienda_".

Miles de merienda adornando su mesa, matizando sus días con aromas diversos. En ese entonces ella desconfiaba hasta de su sombra, pero sentía la seguridad de que él jamás le daría la espalda.

No lo había hecho cuando todos lo hacían.

Su primer auténtico "nakama".

Creyó que era un mujeriego más, que esa emoción era solo amistad, una que todos por igual, tarde o temprano, le despertaban. De eterna gratitud por aceptarla siendo quien era.

Sin embargo, tiempo después, descubrió por qué era diferente con él.

Sanji nunca había dudado de ella. Nunca había devuelto un solo golpe, cuando lo que más pesaba en esa tripulación era la traición. En esa época supo que nadie se lo perdonaría, pero en su fuero más interno quiso creer que Sanji sí.

Y no se equivocó.

_Jamás lastimaré a una mujer ni permitiré que salga herida._

_Un hombre tiene que perdonar las mentiras de una mujer._

_Nunca dudo de las lágrimas de una mujer._

_Mujeres, mujeres, mujeres._ Él tenía ojos para todas, aunque una evidente predilección por la navegante de los _Mugiwara_.

Algún día Sanji maduraría lo que le faltaba por madurar y podría ver en ella las verdaderas razones de su constante rechazo.

Era natural en Robin rechazar a las personas. No en vano había sido enemiga de todo aquel que conocía. No porque ella así lo quisiera, el mundo se había empecinado en moldearla a su antojo.

Sonreía al pensar en ello, en que no importara lo que hiciera o en la clase de demonio que acabara por convertirse, Sanji sería el _Mugiwara_, el hombre, la persona que jamás la consideraría una enemiga.

Saul había tenido razón. El mundo es capaz de brindar lo mejor de sí. Ella había tenido la fortuna de cruzárselos en su camino.

Sanji y sus principios le habían ayudado a creer una vez más en ello, en que el amor era una fuerza poderosa capaz de volver amigo a quien siempre fue un enemigo.

Los demás terminaron por reafirmar esa sensación.

* * *

**Fin**


	3. Aprovechar (Luffy & Vivi)

**Resumen**: Aprovecha, porque tu viaje es largo y tendrá un final.  
**Clasificación**: PG.  
**Notas**: Quedó emo.

**Actualización**: 17 de septiembre de 2013

* * *

**#1 Aprovechar.  
[Luffy & Vivi; Hetero; 125 palabras]**

* * *

Aprovecha, porque tú eres un simple rufián, un pirata, y ella una princesa, la de Arabasta.

Aprovecha a robarle más que un beso, porque pronto la dejarás atrás, aunque nunca la olvidarás.

Aprovecha, porque tu viaje es largo y tendrá un final del que no regresarás.

Quedará tejiendo escarpines de ilusiones, tratando de retener en su ajada memoria tu presencia. Esperando tu retorno, abandonada al destino, encadenada a las paredes de su rutina.

Sutil aroma que desaparece, llenando de vacío cada grieta. El viento le trae tu voz, tu risa de niño. Prendida a una marca que se borra con el tiempo. Las memorias de un amor libre, cuentos de piratas que le narra a sus retoños mientras en su cama duerme el hombre equivocado.

* * *

**Fin**


	4. Hambre (Sanji & Rebecca)

**Resumen**: —No importa lo muy cansado que esté. Siempre que alguien tenga hambre, cocinaré.  
**Clasificación**: PG 13  
**Notas**: Spoilers del capítulo 721 del manga. _What if_? Lo escribí después de leerlo e imaginé un posible "encuentro" entre estos dos personajes.

**Actualización**: 20 de septiembre de 2013

* * *

**#13 Hambre.  
[Sanji & Rebecca; Hetero; 481 palabras]**

* * *

—Te prepararé algo.

—¡No tengo hambre! —se apresuró a decir Rebecca. Le daba pena que con esas heridas y todo el cansancio acumulado se pusiera a trabajar.

Sin embargo su propio cuerpo la delató. Sanji torció una sonrisa, mientras ella enrojecía, abochornada por el ruido.

—Parece que tu panza no está muy de acuerdo.

—Ya han hecho demasiado por mí, no quisiera- —Quedó a medio decir, porque el hombre dio la vuelta, encendió las hornallas y... la magia comenzó.

—No importa lo muy cansado que esté. Siempre que alguien tenga hambre, cocinaré.

La muchacha bajó la vista al suelo de madera, contrita, pero el capitán del barco la sacó de su introspección con su risa.

—Sanji es así… —lo justificó con gracia. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero ahí estaba, cortando verduras y sazonando platos diversos.

Rebecca sonrió mirando la espalda de ese hombre tan curioso. Una risilla se le escapó. El enfrentamiento que habían tenido resultó de lo más absurdo.

—_¿Por qué no luchas?_

—_¿Por qué _tú_ no luchas? _—Había sido el reclamo de Sanji.

Llevaban varios minutos sin iniciar un inminente combate. El destino había decidido cruzarlos como enemigos.

—_No me gusta hacerle daño a la gente._

—_A mí no me gusta lastimar a las mujeres._ —Con una última aclaración él se presentó como un aliado—, _ni tampoco dejaré que una salga herida._

La pierna de Sanji se elevó pasando por encima de Rebecca y tras su espalda, un pirata armado que pretendía atentar contra ella, caía. Lo demás se dio con el tiempo. Terminó en ese barco, agradecida con el capitán por todo lo que había hecho por ella, por el Señor Soldado y por Dressrosa.

Volver a ver al cocinero hizo tambalear su promesa de reconstruir la ciudad. Tenía ganas de quedarse allí, con esa gente. El Sunny era un lugar acogedor.

Un brazo femenino se estiró por la puerta de la cocina capturando al capitán. Nami se lo llevó murmurando por lo bajo. Había percibido el ambiente enrarecido, Sanji no actuaba de manera "anormal" y la muchacha no había salido huyendo de él, como solían hacerlo las mujeres.

El destino había querido cruzarlos por alguna razón en especial.

—Ten, ya está listo —dijo Sanji dando la vuelta—. Oye, ¿tan rico está para que te largues a llorar así?

Rebecca asintió, confesándose a medias mientras recordaba a su madre.

—… es que tenía mucha hambre.

—Bueno, cuando tengas hambre, no importa que tan lejos esté o que tan difícil se me presente el camino, llegaré y cocinaré para ti. Así que deja de llorar, no puedo ver a una mujer sufrir.

—Pero no estoy sufriendo. Es… felicidad —confesó—, nunca conocí gente como ustedes… Como tú.

Sanji sonrió, pitando de un nuevo cigarrillo. Solían causar esa clase de conmoción en la gente, pero por primera vez se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le agradaba ser un _Mugiwara_.

* * *

**Fin**


	5. Ilusión (Sanji & Usopp)

**Resumen**: Ver a Sanji cocinar con esmero no era algo fuera de lo común, lo que resultaba extraño era presenciar tanta dedicación.  
**Clasificación**: PG 13  
**Notas**: Y… el primer BL tenía que ser de estos dos :3  
**Actualización**: 25 de septiembre de 2013

* * *

**#7 Ilusión.  
[Sanji & Usopp; BL; 437 palabras]**

* * *

Ver a Sanji cocinar con esmero no era algo fuera de lo común, lo que resultaba extraño era presenciar tanta dedicación. Si fuera el cumpleaños de Nami o Robin sería hasta comprensible, pero nada parecía justificar tamaña entrega.

Cada uno fue recibiendo su postre de acuerdo al orden de terminación. Por lo general los menos trabajados salían antes, así que a nadie le sorprendió —aunque Luffy se quejó— de que Zoro fuera el primero.

Al final siempre quedaba lo mejor; era un sistema al que el capitán se oponía con fervor, odiaba quedar entre los últimos. Usopp no supo cómo tomarlo, lo usual era competir con Zoro en la escala de valores del cocinero, sin embargo en esa ocasión todavía no tenía el suyo, y le daba vergüenza quedar a lo último junto con Robin y Nami, no obstante también le hacía ilusionarse.

El anhelo fue mayor cuando Sanji miró hacia donde estaba él, con una sonrisa cálida y efímera que le obligó a mirar hacia los lados, como si estuviera buscando un jarrón donde esconderse.

Fue peor cuando decidió abrir la boca, hundiéndole en una dulce vergüenza.

—Y el mejor de todos… será para ti.

Sonrió, pero no se atrevió a estirar la mano cuando el cocinero lo hizo. Y menos mal, porque enseguida comprendió quién era la destinataria de esas sonrisas y ese postre, pues Nami estaba tras su espalda.

—Gracias, Sanji —dijo ella colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Usopp para poder estirarse y alcanzar el plato.

Usopp bajó la vista al suelo de madera mientras la sonrisa en sus labios iba borrándose con lentitud. El cocinero dejó escapar un suspiro, no en balde lo había dejado a lo último. Hasta Robin tenía su plato esmerado.

—Lo siento, ahora te haré otro —A Usopp le costó darse cuenta que le hablaba a él, sin embargo en la cocina ya no había nadie; todos estaban afuera, degustando el postre— y ese sí será el mejor.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Temió preguntarlo, no obstante necesitaba aferrarse a la realidad.

—Es tu cumpleaños.

—Pero no soy una de tus chicas.

—No —admitió dándole una calada al cigarrillo—, pero… podrías ser mi chico.

El tirador pestañeó, tratando de encontrarle sentido a esas palabras. Lo tenía, sin embargo le apabullaba entenderlo. Sanji lo miró con picardía, como si estuviera diciéndole con el azul del ojo que lo _sabía_. Siempre lo supo. Nada más necesitaba de tiempo para asimilarlo. Y que hubiera esperado al cumpleaños de Usopp para darle una respuesta solo se debía a que era un romántico incurable.

Uno cursi, pero a Usopp le gustaba así.

* * *

**Fin**


	6. Extraviado (Zoro & Luffy)

**Resumen**: Luffy estaba tranquilo, sabía que su espadachín era fuerte.  
**Clasificación**: PG 13  
**Notas**: Esta vez la culpa de que haga un ZoLu no la tiene Yageni XD. Empieza un poco cruel, pero… me gustó hacerlo. Quizás lo haga one shot o long fic, la idea me tienta.  
**Actualización**: 09 de octubre de 2013

* * *

**#8 Extraviado.  
[Zoro & Luffy; Gen o BL; 496 palabras]**

* * *

Zoro era como un perro: no importaba por cuántos horas desapareciera o lo muy perdido que anduviera, siempre volvía. Sin embargo en esa ocasión llevaban varios días sin tener noticias de él.

Luffy estaba tranquilo, sabía que su espadachín era fuerte por muy pesimista que se hubiera puesto el grupo al respecto.

—_¿Y si está muerto?_

Robin, Nami, Usopp… ellos tres era los más fatalistas, aunque Franky lloraba sobre una tumba improvisada, Brook tocaba réquiems y Chopper preparaba más medicina de la necesaria… Sanji cocinaba, su mundo no se detenía, si bien admitía que era raro que el _marimo_ no regresara.

Pasaron los días convirtiéndose en semanas. No podían estar más tiempo detenidos, muchos barcos sabían que ellos llevaban varios meses anclados en ese lugar y sería cuestión de tiempo para que la marina o los oportunistas fueran a por ellos. Pero Luffy no iba a zarpar sin Zoro.

Las búsquedas organizadas fueron en vano. Hasta que un día Nami y Chopper regresaron al barco corriendo. Habían encontrado a Zoro viviendo con una pareja de ancianos en una cabaña perdida en medio del bosque. Cuando Luffy supo la razón no pudo evitar reír a su manera.

—¡Luffy, no es gracioso, Zoro perdió la memoria! —Nami no entendía cómo ese chico podía ser tan despreocupado.

—Lo siento, Nami… es que no me extraña que siendo él también pierda la memoria.

—Es hilarante —apuntaló Sanji dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

—¡Lo que importa es que está vivo! —exclamó Luffy con alegría— Si sigue vivo, sigue siendo Zoro, _mi_ Zoro…

—Pero… Luffy —Chopper le tironeó del chaleco para hablarle con amargura— no recuerda nada de su vida como pirata, no sabe quiénes somos, para él es como si… no existiéramos.

Luffy suspiró palmeándole el sombrero en señal de consuelo. Se ajustó el propio y bajó del Sunny para ir en busca de su espadachín.

En cuanto Zoro vio que esa mujer insistente había regresado, frunció el ceño de enojo, pero enseguida se aplacó al ver la sonrisa del chico que la acompañaba. Parpadeó, tratando de encontrarle sentido a esa ligera emoción que lo había subyugado.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Claro que sí, Zoro. Soy Luffy… ¡vamos!

Un sombrero y una sonrisa iluminando la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido.

—¿Eres pirata?

—_Ajá_…

—Lo siento, yo…

Pasos a través de la selva, sin comprender por qué seguía esa luz que el chico despedía.

—No importa, Zoro… estás aquí, es todo lo que necesito para seguir mi viaje.

—No te recuerdo, aunque siento que te conozco.

Una nueva sonrisa y la promesa irrompible del doctor… encontrarían la cura.

—Ok, entonces… —Sería como volver a empezar— ¿Quieres ser mi _nakama_?

Fue su risa lo que le llevó a asentir. Seguía sin entender por qué esa necesidad de estar a su lado. Algún día comprendería por qué se sentía así cuando Luffy lo miraba. Algún día, los efectos de la _akuma_ desaparecerían y él recordaría por qué ese chico era tan importante en su vida.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
